


Counting On You

by Subarukun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist/Hagane no renkinjutsushi
Genre: F/M, Trust, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the manga things have changed - but they haven't, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



It’s hard to make amends. Roy wouldn’t even say he is particularly good at it. In fact he has suspected before that although he feels the need to be here, he is actually the worst person to try and help the process of change in Ishbal of all places.

“Brigadier General Mustang? Is something wrong?”

“No one is anywhere near us. There is no need to be so formal, don’t you think?”

“We’re still on duty, sir.”

He sighs as dramatically as possible. “Of course.” There were things that hadn’t changed between them and he suspected it wouldn’t change in the future. Not even when they were to get married.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for me to take a _walk_ down into the city?” He really hates to feel restricted in his movement, although the last time he was here he was a soldier waging war on the citizens of this country. Hatred is something he can understand.

“I’ve go your back, sir.” Riza is looking at him sideways with an unreadable expression, but there is a slight twinkle in her eyes that tells him, she’s actually more than happy to be here - with him. Maybe one day they’ll even learn to talk without using all these codes again.

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
